


Breaking Point

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Here is is folks! The long awaited reunion between Bruce and Viv!Viv had been living the good life with her new found family. Little does she know, the current calm will be shattered when her father comes into town.
Series: Of Bats and Devils [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Shattered Calm

To say Viv was surprised when Nico and Nero popped into the shop after a job would be an understatement. Still, when they offered to take her out somewhere, Viv was quick to accept.

She packed her bag and bid her bosses a quick farewell.

The three young hunters opted for seafood. Viv suggested a place called the Anchor just outside the main shopping district.

When they arrived, they chose one of the patio tables. Looking around the place, it was clear that whoever owned the place was dedicated to the nautical aesthetic. Viv and Nero couldn't help but poke fun at some of the decorations.

For drinks, Nico suggested they get "fucked up" as there are no more jobs. Viv shrugged "Sure! Why the hell not?"

Nero eyed the cocktail menu, not entirely sure what to get. Viv made a suggestion "Get a Blue Lagoon. It's a familiar drink"

Nero smirk "Look at you being the expert"

Viv stuck her tongue out "Sure, Nero"

"What are you gonna get?"

Viv shrugged "A Bay Breeze"

Nico eyed Viv with a smirk "What about me, Viv? What drink just screams "Nicoletta Goldstein?""

"Oh that's an easy one. Tequila Sunrise"

Nico raised an eyebrow "That easy to read?"

Viv muttered just enough for Nero and Nico to hear "I've been taught how to read people"

Nero's small disappeared a bit "Another thing "he" taught you?"

Viv nodded.

When the three got their drinks, they decided to share a large appetizer of cheese sticks and crab cakes.

As they ate and drank, Nero asked "So, Viv?"

"Hmmm?"

"How're you liking life as a hunter?"

Viv chuckled "Hell of a lot better than living in fear of clowns and psychopaths in Gotham"

Nico butted in "You talk about clowns a lot, Viv. Killer clowns a problem back home?"

"Just one"

Nero raised an eyebrow "Really? Just one clown has a whole city freaked out?"

Viv chuckled "He has track record that could put even the worst demons to shame"

Nero scoffed "I don't believe that"

Viv hummed "Let's see… there was the time he once blew up a school, poisoned the water supply, electrocuted an entire police crew, crippled and assaulted the police commissioner's daughter, killed the same commissioner's wife, he kills people for practice, and… Oh! He also has this toxin that, when inhaled, forces people to to laugh and smile uncontrollably before dying. That's only a tiny list of things he has done"

Nero and Nico stared at Viv with looks of shock.

Viv sniffed "The Joker has quite a reputation in the city. Not even the other crazies like to deal with him. He does what he does for three reasons: to get a rise out of the Bat, for laughs, and because he can"

Nero uttered "What the fuck…" he blinked afew times before saying "What fuck kind of fucked up city did you live in?"

Viv smirked "The most fucked up city in the world"

Nico let out a low whistle "No wonder demons barely faze you"

"I got a loooot of stories about Gotham"

"I bet you do"

Nero stood from his chair and stretched "I gotta take a leak"

Nico stood as well "Gonna go for a smoke" she glanced at Viv "Watch out for our entrees?"

Viv nodded "Of course"

The two left, leaving Viv to scroll through her phone. After a few minutes, she barely noticed a body sitting in Nero's seat.

"Sorry, man. Food's not here yet"

"That any way to talk to your big brother?" a rugged voice spoke.

Viv froze and slowly looked up. In front of her, across the table, sat Dick Grayson.

"Di-Dick?" Viv stammered.

Dick winked "Hey, Viv. Fancy seeing you here"

Viv frowned as she grabbed the knife on her right "What the fuck are you doing here…"

Dick put his hands up in defense "Calm down. I'm just here to talk"

"On your own will or on B's?"

Dick sighed. There was no getting around it "Yeah… on B's"

"I'm going to tell you what I told Diana: if he wants to see me, he can drag his emotionally constipated ass here himself"

Dick sighed "This is going to go nowhere" he stood and held out his hand "Come on. I'm taking you home"

"Fuck you!" Viv retorted "I'm not going anywhere!"

Dick scowled "That wasn't a request" he reached for Viv "Come on"

Before he could even touch Viv, an arm blocked his way. Dick looked up and right in front of him was the guy that was with Nero. He was leaning on the table, putting himself between Viv and Dick.

Nero looked down at Viv "Hey, Viv! Who's your friend, here?"

Viv licked her lips "Nero… t-this is my brother, Dick"

Nero looked back at Dick with a fake smile "Oh! This is one of your brothers?"

Nico came into view, cigarette still in her mouth "Hey you two!" she glanced at Dick "Who the fuck are you?"

Nero, with that fake sweet smile, said "This is Viv's older brother, Dick"

Nico raised her eyebrow "Oh yeah?" she observed Dick and scoffed "Doesn't look like much"

Nero snickered "My thoughts exactly"

Nico began to circle around Dick, making sure he backs away from the table "What brings you to Red Grave, pretty boy?" she asked, puffing smoke into his face.

Dick fanned the smoke away "Can't a brother visit his little sister?"

Nero sneered at the question "Not when said sister doesn't want to fucking talk to you or the rest of the flock"

A confused look crosses Dick's face. He glanced at Viv and Nero was quick to block the view with a scowl.

Nero spat at the ground "Why don't you fuck off, huh?"

Dick scowled as he made an attempt to walk around Nero. Nero reached for Red Queen "What did I tell you?!"

Dick stopped in his tracks.

Viv slowly stood and nudged Nero to the side. He gave her a look of concern. She was quick to ease his worry "I got this..."

Viv stood in from of Dick and she took a deep breath before saying "You can tell our dear old dad this: If he has something to say to me, he can say it to my face and not send you or the others to do his dirty work"

Dick grabbed Viv's shoulder "This isn't up for discussion---"

Nero pushed Dick away from Viv and stared him down. When Dick showed no signs of backing down, a low growl began to emanate from deep within Nero. Viv could also see his eyes to start to glow yellow and his teeth began to turn into sharp fangs.

Dick backed away from the growling hunter before he hastily retreated from the area.

Nero calmed himself down as he took a deep breath. Nico discarded her cigarette "That was your brother?"

Viv nodded "Oldest, yeah"

Nico smirked "Not gonna lie, Viv: he's kinda a hot piece"

Viv grimaced "Oh god! Not you too! Seriously! What is it with people ogling my brother?!"

Nero snickered at Viv's exaggerated distress before frowning "What did he want?"

"He was trying to bring me back to Gotham"

Nero scowled "Seriously?! You're old man decided to send your brother to do the work?!"

Viv shook her head "I don't think so… I think he sent Dick to get a feel of the situation"

"You mean… to just report back?"

Viv nodded.

"So there's a high chance that we're gonna be seeing the big cheese himself?"

Viv nodded once more.

Nero slammed his fist in his open palm "Good. I got a few words to say to him"

The restaurant door opened to reveal the waiter carrying a large tray of food "Here we are a---" he felt the tense atmosphere "Everything alright out here?"

Nero scratched the back of his head "Yeah… everything's fine. Can we take the food to go? Something came up"

The waiter nodded in understanding "Of course! Let me box these up for you!" he went back inside the restaurant.

Nero patted Viv's back "Come on. We'll take you home"


	2. Visit from Batdad pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dick's unexpected visit, Viv is on high alert. When will her dear old dad come? Will he take her from her bed while she sleeps? Will he confront her in broad daylight?

Viv lied flat on the couch in the back of the van. She could hear Nero talking to Kyrie on the phone. He had filled her in on what happened. From what Nero's responses were, Kyrie was suggesting that he stay in the main shop as moral support. Nero agreed to the suggestion.

He had just finished the call when Nico pulled up to the shop "Here we are!"

The three got up and left the van. When they entered the shop, they were immediately greeted by Dante "Hey! How was lun---" he stopped when he noticed how tense Nero looked and Viv's downcast expression.

Vergil slightly frowned "Did something happen, son?"

Nero dryly chuckled "You bet your ass something happened! You will NOT believe who we saw, today"

Dante scowled "Who did you see…"

Viv answered him "Dick"

Dante leaned against his desk "Your brother?"

Viv nodded.

"What did he want?"

Nero plopped down onto the couch next to Vergil "Big guy himself, sent pretty boy to scope out for Viv and try to take her back to their shithole"

Dante snickered as he glanced at Vergil "Looks like we should be expecting a housecall from the man himself"

Vergil hummed. He looked over at Viv who was sitting at the stairs, eating her food.

Nero's voice snapped him from his thoughts "Nico and I will be staying here for a bit" he mumbled into Vergil's ear "Kinda want to rip the Bat a new one"

Vergil smirked for a moment before he froze. He shot a glance towards the window.

Dante cocked his head "Verge?"

"Someone's outside…"

Viv visibly tensed up at the statement.

Nero gripped Blue Rose "Motherfucker! He's back!"

The three hybrids made their way to the doors and slammed them open. The streets were empty.

Viv appeared behind them and whispered "On the roof"

They gazed up towards the rooftop across the street. The roof was dark but the three could easily see a figure using the small water tower as cover.

Nero aimed Blue Rose and fired. The figure jumped out into the moonlight.

"HEY!" Nero shouted "Get the fuck out of here!"

Dante took a few steps "Well, well! Mr Blue Bird decided to grace us with his presence!"

Dick stood for a moment before disappearing into the night.

The men continued to watch for any movement before they noticed Lady and Trish walk into view. Dante quickly filled them in on the situation. Trish immediately placed her hands on Viv's shoulders "Are you okay?"

Viv nodded "I'm fine. B's not even here and he still manages to ruin the damn day"

Trish smiled sympathetically.

\---------------------------

Viv washed her face. After a rough ending to the day, she just wanted to sleep forever. She exited the bathroom and was greeted by Dante.

"Sorry. Did you need to use the toilet?"

Dante shook his head "Just wanna check on you"

Viv clenched her fists "I already know he's gonna try and bring me back to Gotham. I'm half expecting him or someone else to come into my room in while I sleep and take me away from here"

Dante frowned slightly "You think he'll really go to that extreme?"

"He's done something like that before. What's stopping him from doing it to me?" Viv sighed as the two headed down the stairs.

Dante's frown got deeper "I'd like to see him try. I'll rip that damn cowl of his head. I should've done that when I first met him"

Viv snickered. Dante had mentioned that he met Batman on the same night her parents were murdered.

"I'm sure the reunion will be a nice one" joked Viv.

Dante smirked "He's gonna be so pissed"

Viv smiled at the thought.

\------------------------------------

The next morning, Viv got up bright and early. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief.  _ Still in Red Grave. _

Viv snuck out of her room. It was quiet. She peeked into Dante's room. Obviously sleeping. She peeked into Vergil's. Out cold. She skulked towards the railing and spotted everyone else sleeping at either the desk, sofas, or armchairs.

Her stomach quietly growled.  _ I could go for a breakfast burrito… _ She then got an idea. She tiptoed back to her room and got changed. She slipped on a pair of black pants, her boots and after digging in her closet she pulled out a shirt: plain black, white goat and two words in Old English font: Live Deliciously.

She packed a small bag and tiptoed down the stairs. Before leaving, she wrote a quick note 'Went to get b-fast. Be back! :D'. She placed the note on the desk and slipped out the door.

She barely stepped off the last step when she heard the door open. She looked back to see Lady.

"Where are you off to this early?" she asked.

Viv smiled "Gonna get a bunch of breakfast burritos for everyone"

"Really? What's the occasion?"

Viv shrugged "Dunno. I just want breakfast burritos"

Lady chuckled "Good enough reason as any"

"Wanna come with?"

Lady shrugged "Why not?" she stepped down to the sidewalk and walked with Viv.

As they made their way toward the street corner, Lady asked "So , where are we headed?"

"There's a burrito truck that stops in front of the gas station. Their burritos are to die for!"

\--------------------------------

When Lady and Viv got back, bag of burritos in hand, everyone was already awake. Viv held up the bag and shouted "BURRITOS!"

Dante grinned "Alright! What kind?"

Viv returned the smile "Sausage, egg, bacon, potatoes, cheese and salsa"

Dante's mouth watered as he was handed a burrito. He immediately unwrapped the foil and took a large bite. He hummed happily "You kick ass, Viv"

Viv smirked "Damn right, I do!" she handed a burrito to everyone. She handed the last of the burritos to Vergil as she looked over the jukebox.

Dante took notice "What's on the menu this morning, Viv?"

Viv said nothing as she continued to browse before she decided on a song. Vergil saw she had pick and comment "Good choice"

After a couple of seconds, the intro to The Cranberries' "Zombie" began to play. Nico immediately shouted "Fuck yeah!"

For what felt like hours, everyone talked and ate their breakfast burritos. Lady and Trish left to do some shopping (at Dante's expense) while Nico and Nero opted to stay.

The day was a slow one. No calls. No new missions. No surprise visits from Patty (much to Dante's relief). Nothing. Soon, the sun had begun to set. Vergil had suggested a quick patrol be made before turning in for the night. A suggestion that the hunters agreed to. 

Nico opted to sleep on the couch "'Night!" she declared, making Viv snicker and Nero roll his eyes.

\-------------------------------------

Everyone had split up and jumped across the rooftops in various parts of the city. Viv was on her own above the red light district. She checked on the ladies and men of the night, making sure they were safe. When she was finished she got a text from Dante:

_ D: "Everything alright on your end?" _

_ Viv: "Yup. All's super quiet over here. You?" _

_ D: "Same. Wanna turn in early?" _

_ Viv: "Sure. Meet you where you're at?" _

_ D: "You're at the red light, right? I'll go to you" _

Viv was typing a response when she heard fluttering and something heavy landing behind her.  _ That was quick… _

"Viviane…"

Viv's blood ran cold.


	3. Visit from Batdad pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was too long so I split it into two just like Vergil! :D

_ "Viviane…" _

Viv's blood ran cold upon hearing her name come from a voice she thought she'd never hear again. Slowly, she turned around.

On the rooftop with her, standing eight feet away, washer father. He stood tall in front of her donning his Batman uniform.

Viv stood up straight and looked at him in the eye "Bruce. Was wondering if you'd find me"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Really, though. Sending Dick to do your dirty work? To try and guilt trip me? You're really losing your edge"

Batman remained silent.

Viv sighed "Look. I know why you're here and I'm only going to say this once: I'm not going back to Gotham"

Batman grunted "I'm not giving you a choice"

Viv scoffed "You're really going to force me? You know I'll just run off again, right?"

Batman's frown only got deeper, he took a step forward when a third voice came onto the scene "B-Man! What a pleasant surprise!"

Batman and Viv glanced at the direction of the voice to see Dante saunter across the rooftop with a smug grin "Didn't expect to see you so soon after sending one of your birds here!"

Batman glared "Dante…"

Dante smirked as he walked in front of Viv, keeping her behind him "You remember my name? I'm honored!"

"I'm here to take Viviane home"

Dante chuckled darkly "Yeah… not happening, B"

"This isn't up for discussion. Viviane. Come on"

"Fuck you! I'm going nowhere!"

"Viviane, if Dante is forcing you to stay with him---"

"Fuck off! He's not! I came to him on my own will!"

"What?"

Still smirking, Dante affirmed "Viv chose to come to me B-man. After you royally fucked up, she came running to me. Gotta say, I was surprised she even remembered our first meeting"

Batman glared at Viv, who glared at him back "You've met Dante before? When?!"

Viv sneered "Remember that party I went to when I was 18? When the cops showed up, I made a run for it. I ended up meeting Dante when I ran into some demons"

A look of realization crossed Batman's face "The 'good samaritan' that dropped you off…"

"It was Dante"

Batman glared at Dante who winked and made a finger gun gesture.

Batman was silent for a moment before saying "I saw what you did in Central City"

Dante was quick to butt in "Quite a fighter Viv is, no? A lot of hard work and practice and I get the best apprentice"

Batman sneered at Dante but didn't answer.

Viv stepped out from behind Dante "Bruce, I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy where I am. I love what I do"

Batman said nothing.

Viv turned towards Dante "Come on. I'm exhausted---" she was interrupted when she felt something pull on her wrist. She glanced at her wrist to see the Batrope tightly wrapped around her wrist.

She raised an eyebrow "Oh… so that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

Suddenly, a glowing blue sword came into view and sliced the rope, freeing Viv.

Dante chuckled "About time you joined the party, Verge!"

Vergil slinked into view with Nero "I noticed that you and Viviane failed to return to the shop. Thought you were off doing something foolish"

Dante smirked "Nah. I just wanted to witness this heart-warming reunion"

Vergil glanced at Batman and said with a sneering grin "Ah. You must be Viviane's adoptive father. She's talked so much about you"

Batman studied at Vergil "I've seen footage of you with Dante. Who are you?"

Vergil's grin remained as he replied "Have I really been under the radar of the World's Greatest Detective?" he scoffed "Pathetic"

Batman glared at Vergil.

"Vergil"

Batman glanced at Nero "You?"

Nero flipped off Batman "Fuck you. That's my name"

Viv snickered at Nero's response.

Without warning, Batman shot his grappling gun at Viv's leg and dragged her towards him.

"VIV!"

"VIVIANE!"

Thinking fast, Viv shot up and headbutted Batman's jaw, dazing him. She unraveled the line and pounced. She swiftly kicked Batman in the knee. He retaliated by grabbing her foot and tossing her to the side.

Meanwhile, Vergil and Nero were about to interfere but Dante stopped them "Don't. Let Viv do her thing"

Viv performed an uppercut that was sure to leave a mark. Batman flung three batarangs in her direction. She managed to dodge two but the third managed to nick her shoulder, making her hiss from pain.

Fueled by pent up rage, she got into a fighting position. Using her training, she struck Batman with precision and dodged his attacks.

Batman performed a backhand punch, striking Viv in the jaw. Viv stumbled for a moment. She shook her head and spat out blood. She grabbed at the ears of his cowl and pulled down hard. When he was low enough, Viv kneed him in the face.

Nero winced "Oooh… he's gonna feel that one"

Batman pulled down his cowl and looked Viv in the eyes not as Batman, but as Bruce Wayne. With eyes burning with unshed tears, Viv let out a broken scream as she charged at Bruce and the two fell over the edge of the rooftop.

"Shit!" exclaimed Dante. The three hybrids dash towards the edge of the rooftop just in time to see Viv and Bruce land in the alley below. Viv landed a few punches on Bruce's jaw before he knocked her back. He brought out his grapple hook and aimed for a random rooftop above.

Viv got back up just as Bruce shot the line "OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" she grabbed Bruce's cape and was dragged to the rooftop he was aiming for with him. The three hunters followed.

When Viv and Bruce got to the top of the building, they stumbled and rolled across the concrete. Viv managed to stand on shaky legs as Bruce stood tall. Viv charged once more and attempted to strike Bruce in the face. He managed to grab her incoming fist and punch her in the abdomen with his other hand.

He managed to hit her in the liver, completely incapacitating her. She fell to her knees and began to cough and wheeze violently. Blood and vomit dripped from her heaving throat.

Viv felt her wrist being grabbed and the sound of handcuffs. She glanced up and saw that Bruce had cuffed her. She tried to pull away but the coughing from the blow to her liver was too much.

Bruce was about to grab her other hand when he noticed a missile coming straight towards him. He jumped out the way and the missile zoomed past him and exploded in the sky. He turned his attention back towards Viv and saw two women tending to her. The dark-haired woman had a rocket launcher aimed at him while the blonde woman was kneeling next to Viv rubbing her back in comfort.

Dante, Vergil and Nero made their way towards Viv.

Dante placed a hand on Viv's back "You okay? That was a nasty punch"

Viv nodded through her coughing. Vergil got a hold of the handcuffs, broke them off and tossed them aside. Viv stared at the ground for a moment. The vision began to blur as tears began to fall.

She sat up a bit and gazed at Bruce with tears running down her bloody face. After a few heaving breaths, she mumbled something incoherent.

Dante cocked his head "Viv?"

With a sob, Viv screamed at Bruce with a tone that dripped pure venom and hurt "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Everyone froze at Viv's declaration.

Viv sniffled "I HATE THAT YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING WAR ON CRIME ABOVE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE ELSE! YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP TO MY GRADUATION! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DISCONNECTED! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT PLAY BASS? HOW ABOUT THAT I DATED RUDY FOR TWO MONTHS? OR THAT I WAS ALMOST KILLED MY ZSASZ?!"

Bruce's silence was more than enough to answer Viv's question. She dryly chuckled "OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! I HATE EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR! I HATE THAT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE YOUR WAY! I HATE THAT YOU IGNORED ME WHILE ACKNOWLEDGING MY BROTHERS AND SISTER WHO JUST SO HAPPEN TO RUN AROUND IN LEATHER AND SPANDEX LIKE YOU DO!"

Viv was heaving at this point. Everyone stared in shock as Viv let out years of bottled up emotions.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a father! Just… STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

At that last word Viv let out broken sobs as Dante pulled her into his arms. Viv clung to Dante as she sobbed loudly.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bruce and Viv confrontation and the weeks that follow.

Dante and Vergil trudged back the Devil May Cry, with Viv on Dante's back and everyone else in tow. After Viv's outburst, Batman slowly stood and Vergil made it very clear that he should leave the city. And he did.

When everyone stood up to leave, Viv made no move to stand, exhausted from spilling all those pent up emotions. Dante placed her on his back and they all made the trek back to the shop.

When they walked through the doors, Nico almost made a jab until she saw Viv. She gave Nero a questioning look and he simply said "In a bit…"

Nico was about to press but nodded. Trish and Lady bid quiet farewells before leaving, Trish patting Viv's back as she walked out the door.

Dante trekked up the stairs, with Viv still clinging to his back while Vergil sat Nico down to tell her of the events that had transpired.

Using his boot, Dante opened the door to Viv's room and placed her on the bed. He scratched the back of his neck "I'll… I'll give you some time to yourself"

As he left, he glanced at Viv once more before closing the door.

Viv sat on her bed in total silence for ten minutes before slowly standing. She stripped herself of her dirty, blood-stained clothes before heading to her bathroom. She got out the first aid kit and took care of her bleeding shoulder. She rinsed the blood from her mouth and checked for any more damage. _No broken teeth… jaw's fine… just some bruising…_

She finished bandaging herself up before returning to her room and slipping on a large shirt and boxers. She climbed into bed and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

\---------------------------

When Viv woke up the next day, she felt groggy. She slowly opened her eyes and checked her phone. 11:46am

Viv shot up wide-eyed. _HOLY SHIT! I slept late!_

She quickly got out of bed and changed into fresh clothes. As she slipped on her shirt, she felt a shot of pain in her ribs. She stepped in front of her mirror and lifted her shirt. On her right side, just under her breast, was a large deep purple bruise. Right above where Bruce got her. She took a deep breath and winced when she felt pain. She ran her fingers along the bruise and felt swelling. _Dammit… might have to go to the hospital..._

She slipped on her shoes and headed toward the lobby. As she limped down the stairs, she noted how quiet it was. She turned her gaze towards the desk and noticed Vergil was the only one in the shop. He was seated behind the desk, reading a book.

His eyes shot up at her before he asked "Sleep alright?"

Viv nodded "Yeah… didn't think I'd sleep so late"

Vergil hummed "Considering last night's excitement, I'm surprised you're even up"

Viv chuckled as she plopped down on the couch, wincing at the pain in her side "Where's everyone else?"

Vergil frowned slightly as Viv's grimace as he answered "Dante and the women were called to a mission. Nero and Nico left for Fortuna"

Viv nodded and there was a moment of quiet before Viv spoke up "I'm sorry, Vergil…"

Vergil gave Viv a quizzical look "Why are you apologizing?"

"For exploding like I did last night. I hope none of you have to see me break down like that again…"

Vergil sighed before he refuted with "Viviane. Last night's event was the result of years and years of held down emotions. All of which Mr Wayne was the root cause of"

Viv remained silent.

"Every word. Every punch. Every kick you gave him. He had it coming"

"Vergil… I told that man that I hated him…"

Vergil was quiet for a moment before asking "Do you hate him?"

Viv shook her head "I don't know. I was angry at him. That much is obvious but… I don't know if I can say that I hate him"

Vergil continued eyeing Viv, allowing her to continue "Maybe… deep down there's still that hope for reconciliation"

"If reconciliation were to be possible, he would have to take the first steps since things are the way they are because of his approach to things"

Viv nodded "I know…"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I will. That was just… a lot to let out"

Vergil smiled softly "I know the feeling"

Viv returned the smile before she stood "Welp! I'm outta here!"

Vergil raised an eyebrow "Where you off to?"

"Gonna go to the hospital"

Vergil became visibly concerned "Why?"

"Think a rib or two might be broken"

Vergil stood and put his book in his coat pocket "Allow me to accompany you in case that might be"

"Alright"

As they left the shop, Vergil texted Dante they'd be out and be back in a few hours.

\----------------------------

After a quick visit to the hospital Viv learned that two of her ribs were, in fact, broken. The doctor advised her to rest for a few days, ice the swelling, and take aspirin to help with the pain and swelling.

When she left the room, Vergil was still in the waiting room. When she told him what she learned, it took everything in Vergil to not find Bruce and skewer him.

When they returned to the shop, Dante was behind the desk on the phone ordering pizza. Viv took out her card and said "Order whatever. It's on me"

The three had more than enough to eat and drink that night.

\-----------------------------

**_Three weeks later_ **

Viv sat on top of the jukebox, conversing with Dante and Vergil. It has been three weeks since that night and Viv was feeling a lot better about things. 

During their conversation, Morrison had come in, mail in his hands. Dante embraced for the onslaught of bills, but was surprised when Morrison only handed him a check.

"No bills?"

Morrison lit up a cigar "Someone was kind enough to pay all current and past bills"

Dante raised an eyebrow before glancing at Viv who only gave him a smile.

Morrison bid Dante a farewell and left the building. Dante stood and dramatically wrapped his arms around Viv. She giggled "Now you don't have worry and you can splurge on pizza and sundaes"

Vergil rolled his eyes "Don't encourage him, Viviane"

Viv gave the blue devil a knowing look "You're one to talk. I've seen you devour chocolate sundaes"

Vergil smirked "Oh dear. You caught me"

Viv scoffed as she leaned against the wall. Her ears perked up at the doors opening. She looked towards the front of the shop and her eyes widened.

Just inside the building, stood Jason.

Dante greeted the man "Toilet's in the back"

Jason chuckled "Nah. Don't need the toilet. Came here looking for someone"

Dante leaned forward "Oh yeah? Who?"

Jason turned his attention towards Viv. Dante asked Viv "You know this guy?"

Viv nodded "Jason"

Dante shot a glance at Jason "Your brother?"

Vergil visibly tensed up.

Jason quickly raised his hands in defense "Not here to cause trouble. I just… want to say something…"

Viv got off the jukebox and took a few steps towards Jason "What is it?"

Jason hesitated for a moment before grabbing Viv and pulling her into his arms. Viv froze for a moment, confused.

With a cracked voice, Jason said "I'm so sorry, sis…"

Viv's heart clenched as she relaxed under Jason's touch. She returned the embrace and said "It's alright"

Jason shook his head "No… it's not. One of us should've said something that night. Bruce went to far with what he said"

"Jason… I was already planning on leaving the city. That night in Gotham was just the straw that broke the camel's back"

Jason pulled away "It's not just that Viv. You were right. We weren't the greatest brothers to you. You needed us and we failed you"

Viv chewed on her lip as she held in tears.

"Can… can you forgive me?"

Viv was quiet for a moment. She glanced up at him "I could never hate you, Jay"

A tiny smile crossed Jason face.

"How's Alfred?" asked Viv.

"He smacked Bruce upside the head when he returned to Gotham"

Viv snickered "Good"

"Speaking of: you got him pretty good. You've gotten really good in combat"

Viv pointed at Dante and Vergil "You can thank these two for that"

Jason glanced at the two men and said in a teasing "Those old guys? Really?"

Dante raised an eyebrow as he chuckled "I like him, already"

Jason headed over the desk and held out his hand "Jason"

Dante looked over Jason before accepting the handshake "Dante. Guy over there is Vergil"

Jason raised an eyebrow "Dante and Vergil? Like "The Divine Comedy"?"

Vergil hummed "Named after the exact men, yes"

Jason huffed a chuckle "Neat. You've been taking good care of my baby sister?"

Viv scoffed "Please. I've been taking care of them. They are skilled in combat. Everything else? Well…"

Jason laughed "Damn! Called the fuck out!"

Dante rolled his eyes "Oh yeah. Sure. Tease your poor old bosses!"

Viv gave Dante an incredulous look "So you're old, now? HA!"

Vergil watched the exchange with a smile.

After talking for a few more minutes, Jason checked the time "Well, it's about time I start heading back to Gotham"

Viv smiled sadly "So soon?"

Jason nodded "Yeah. I was supposed to be back on Gotham this morning"

"I won't keep you, then"

Viv walked with Jason out the door. Jason took one step down the stoop before he turned back and pulled Viv into another embrace.

"Thanks, Jay…"

"Hey. Us black sheep need to stick together"

Viv hummed and Jason got on his bike.

Jason waved for the final time before speeding down the road and out of sight.


End file.
